


High School Clichés and Other Embarrassing Confessions

by onlyinhindsight



Category: Paranormalcy Series - Kiersten White
Genre: Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinhindsight/pseuds/onlyinhindsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Lend act like normal teenagers in love, and they like it.  They just need to get better at the not getting caught part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Clichés and Other Embarrassing Confessions

Her hands traced the space she found between the hem of his T-shirt and his jeans. He was panting, and he could feel her grin as she kissed his neck. He was surprised when he felt her nip at him. Evie had taken to trying different techniques to make him gasp, hum, and one time, he even giggled. She was quite the explorer, and clearly, her friendship with a vampire like Arianna was a source of inspiration. Lend wasn’t complaining, but he cursed the darkness of the room. Knowing that she could see underneath the glamour to his real self almost made him hotter than all the touches, all the kisses. He stopped thinking about how he could reach the light switch when her hands skimmed further up his chest. _I always see you._  
  
A slight nudge to his shoulder snapped Lend out of his thoughts and alerted him to the fact that he’d missed most of the lesson on derivatives. _Great. Now she has me daydreaming in the middle of class._ He was secretly pleased even though that particular daydream made him feel a bit out of it. He shook off the weird feeling, and thanked his classmate, who took one look at the open page in Lend’s notebook and offered his notes with a knowing grin. Lend hoped that the grin had more to do with his unintelligible notes than anything that could’ve revealed what distracted him to that point. Somehow people he’d never interacted with in high school before seemed to know that the Lend who reappeared with the pretty in pink blonde wasn’t the same politely focused and detached kid they’d seen before. Little did they know, they’d never actually _seen_ Lend. People had only seen Approximate Lend, and Lend had given up on the idea of truly being seen—until he met Evie.  
  
Lend wasn't sure what to expect the night he broke into the International Paranormal Containment Agency. To say he was self-assured and fearless about the possible outcomes was the biggest lie, but as much as he tried to consider alternative scenarios, which mainly included doing nothing at all or waiting for someone else to do anything, his reckless plan always landed on top. He never accounted for the existence of someone like Evie, and how could he have known? It wasn't just her ability to see through to the real Lend. It was always her. Even with all of her loyalty to the IPCA, her naiveté about her own supe status, and her being the one who caught him, Lend couldn't bring himself to hate the girl in pink--so much pink.  
  
For all of her years of being locked away from living like a normal teenage girl, she made Lend feel more human, more the teenage boy than he'd ever allowed himself to feel, and he could’ve written the book on faking it. Before Evie, Lend would’ve gladly fast-forward through his teenage years to get to the stuff that counts. Before Evie, Lend would’ve described high school as a holding cell. When Evie was with him in a real holding cell, punishing him with episodes of _Easton Heights_ , he felt lighter than someone locked up for breaking and entering into a secret government organization had any right to be. It wasn't until she'd leave, usually under the motherly glare of Raquel, that all of his fears pressed against him, and he'd feel foolish that the possibility of falling... of her falling... that any of it would be worth his mother and father worrying about him, never seeing them or his friends again. If somehow he could get free and keep Evie in his life… No, Lend never thought he'd come out of it alive--he'd hoped, but to come out of it with a girlfriend was the biggest shock. To come out of it wanting to introduce her to his mom and dad and his Approximate Lend friends, hoping she wouldn’t Taser his Supe Lend friends, taking her to prom, making out with her after prom, making out with her in his bedroom, her bedroom, sneaking kisses in the kitchen in the morning, in the car and the janitor’s closet near the Math Hall at school….  
  
It didn’t matter that the last time they’d kissed was only two hours ago, Evie and Lend clutched at each other in the darkened closet as if they didn’t live with each other, as if they didn’t sneak into each other’s rooms and sneak out before Lend’s father woke up in the morning. That they thought they were fooling Lend’s dad is evidence alone of how focused they were on each other. Her tiny hums and his moans seemed louder to their ears, and their hands searched until they reached skin, and Evie gasped as she always did when she felt his warmth and softness. Lend had to convince himself he wasn’t dreaming again when her hands traced and skimmed underneath his shirt, but when she nipped at his neck, he knew that the moan he let out wasn’t just loud to their heightened senses. It was loud, and suddenly the room wasn’t dark.  
  
Evie tried to feel bad. Really. Getting caught making out on school grounds after your boyfriend lost his senses because you are _that_ good. 

She gave herself a mental high five and wondered if it would be too weird if she had a girl talk session with Arianna about this. Moments like this she really missed Lish. Waiting for the principal to emerge with their fate, Evie couldn’t stop smirking. Lend was so embarrassed, but when he saw the pleased look on her face, he started to laugh, which made her laugh, and he knew that whatever happened, he would never regret anything that made her smile. If he got to experience moments like this with her, he didn’t want to fast-forward. Her happiness was the only thing that mattered.  
  
“So… how many high school clichés do we have left, boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend back in 2011and originally posted it to my livejournal.


End file.
